


Dark & Deep

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 18th Century, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic themes, Kylo Ren is a Sadist, Kylo is a sexual deviant, Paris - Freeform, Reader is a virgin, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: You are betrothed to the 18th century sadist, Lord Ren...





	1. Chapter 1

Paris, 1766

Your soon to be husband, has a penchant for sadistic cruelty. Little did you know about what you were entering into, with this union.

Your father had betrothed you to the aristocrat. He wanted to see you married into a wealthy family and there was none wealthier, than Lord Kylo Ren.

Perhaps your father had not heard about all of the salacious stories that proceeded Lord Ren. Would he have betrothed you to him, if he had? You’d like to think that he wouldn’t have.

****

The carriage rocked to and fro as it drove you to your final destination. You were ferried from London to Paris on a journey that seemed endless. All of this, just to be married? The anticipation of meeting your future husband, drove you nearly insane. Your nerves were fraught. Would he be pleased with your appearance? You had heard that Lord Ren had discriminating tastes as well as a litany of other quirks.

Lord Ren was in need of a good, upstanding wife to help ‘sanitize’ his name, so-to-speak. Lord Ren was known far and wide for his debauchery and wild flamboyant styled parties. Something told you that these shenanigans would not be ending just because he is announced to marry. If anything, they should run more rampant.

At last. You had arrived at Lord Ren’s chateau. The coachman helped you out of the carriage. You were met by a bevy of servants, all welcoming you to your new home.

You were escorted by your two new hand maidens - Adelisa and Silke, both young women, from Germany. You found their strong accents charming.

Adelisa helped you to your bedchamber to unpack.

“Thank you, but you must not fuss over me. I am not like most women of status. I can and prefer, to do for myself.” You informed the young women, with a reassuring smile.

“Lord Ren would have our hides if we were to under perform our duties, my Lady.” Silke shyly confessed.

“Nonsense. I will not have him bullying the staff.” You huffed in defense.

“My lady, if I may speak out of turn…” Adelisa stumbled.

“Go on…” You encouraged her.

“Lord Ren is very strict, my lady. One does not want to end up on his bad side.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at her revelation.

Silke turned around and Adelisa pulled Silke’s long braid to the side and exposed her back partially, allowing you to see the scars from a previous lashing.

You gasped as you brought your hands to cover your gaping mouth, feeling horrified.

“Lord Ren did this?” You were in disbelief.

“Yes my lady.”

Suddenly, the thought of being married to such a beast sickened your stomach.

****

Today is the day that you would be acquainted with your future husband. Silke came to your bedchamber early, to help you prepare for the dinner that would ensue later that evening.

“Silke, tell me what you know about Lord Ren.” You beckoned the young maiden.

“My lady, it is not my place to speak ill nor gossip about my Lord.”

“I promise, I will not tell a soul. I just wish to know about the man that I am to marry.” You pleaded your case.

“My lady… please forgive me, but if you wish to hear my true opinion...”

“Yes, I do.” You interrupted Silke.

“Lord Ren has insatiable ‘appetites’. I refused him and in doing so, he punished me. I received 13 lashes across my back.

Your eyes widened in horror.

“He doesn’t like to hear the word ‘no’.” Silke added.

“My Lady, I fear for your welfare. Lord Ren is not the kind of man to take as a husband. He’s a cruel animal.” Silke started to shed tears. You hugged the distraught maiden.

****

You were summoned by Adelisa, who ushered you into the dinning room where you would finally come face to face with Lord Ren.

Silke had dressed you in a fine red taffeta gown that shined like a ruby. The color was bold and arousing. Silke imparted that red is Lord Ren’s favorite color. Anything to please Lord Ren.

You were feeling apprehensive, having learned some of the atrocities that your future husband has committed and feeling terrified at the prospect of the ones that were still unknown.

You were led into the formal dinning room. It was set up for this intimate occasion. Instead of the large banquet style table, you found an intimate table, seated for two. A male servant announced your arrival and bowed to you. You curtsied. You were made to stand beside the chair at the table, while awaiting Lord Ren’s arrival. On the other side of the room through another door, the same male servant that announced your arrival did so for Lord Ren. The servant held the door open, bowing, as Lord Ren walked through.

Your heart faltered and then fluttered at the sight of your future husband. Lord Ren is an imposing figure. Tall, strikingly noble in appearance even if he was a peasant, he would still look like he was born to be royalty. His attire was made from some of the finest black silk, with contrasting white lace ruffles and jabot. His eyes are dark and penetrating. You found yourself at a loss for words and pray that he didn’t speak to you any time soon, because you feared that only silence would emanate from your gaping mouth.

Lord Ren spoke your name as he approached you.

“My lady…” He said as he reached for your hand while bringing the back of your hand against his full lips, kissing it. He pulled away, still bowing and grinned a devilish grin as his brown eyes shot you a glance. You swallowed hard. You felt paralyzed by this commanding, beautiful man before you.

Lord Ren accompanied you to your chair, helping you to be seated. When he reached his chair, the conversation ensued.

“I trust your journey was an easy one?”

“Yes, my Lord. It was. Thank you for all of the accommodations and for seeing to it that I was made comfortable.” You exchanged pleasantries.

“Anything for the future Mrs. Ren.” He smirked. You straightened upon hearing yourself being referred to as ‘Mrs. Ren’

The first course of the meal gave way to a pause in your conversation, something that you were thankful for. You were having trouble concentrating. You started to feel faint. You were overtly worried that you were not living up to Lord Ren’s expectations as a future wife.

As you sipped on the soup that was placed before you as you discreetly noticed that Lord Ren is intently and unabashedly staring at your chest. Your gown is low cut and the built-in corset pushed your breasts over the neckline, creating a rather salacious view of your buxom assets.

Despite what you have already heard about Lord Ren, you found yourself wanting to be his main focus. You wanted to be deeply coveted by him.

You straightened up your back, causing your chest to jut outwards. You glanced over at Lord Ren, seeing your reward for your efforts as he gave a dashing smirk upon his mouth. You were pleased for the moment.

“I am sure that you have heard a thing or two or hundred about my reputation?” Lord Ren inquired, nonchalantly.

“I’m sorry my Lord, but I do not engage in idle gossip. I prefer to learn these truths for myself.” You smiled at him.

Lord Ren cracked a wicked grin.

“That can be arranged. There are many things that I would like for you to learn.” A chill ran down your spine, when he made this statement to you.

“I look forward to it, my Lord. You will find that I am a fast learner.” You returned the grin. You were suddenly feeling a little more confident now.

By the third course of the meal, you were stuffed and couldn’t bear to eat one more bite nor sip any more wine.

“Do you dance, my Lady?” Lord Ren caught you by surprise.

“It has been awhile, since I have tried.” You confessed.

“Dance with me.” He looked intently at you. Your heart was racing.

Lord Ren arose from his chair and walked over to where you sat, he helped you from your chair. As you walked to the middle of the room, the sound of chamber music - violins and a couple of cellos began to play. The sound was emanating from behind a partition wall within in the room.

Lord Ren bowed, while you curtsied before one another. Lord Ren took you into his arms, his hand resting on your waist as his other hand clasped yours. You found it a little difficult to place your hand upon his shoulder, he is so much taller than you. 

Instantly, Lord Ren led you into a waltz. For his size, he moved gracefully. And he smelled delightful like a mix of warm spices, probably a perfumed concoction imported from the West Indies, you thought. The dance with Lord Ren seemed endless. You were feeling fatigued by the end. Lord Ren pulled away and kissed your hand once more.

“I look forward to our wedding night.” He so boldly stated. You blushed. You were at a loss for words. How did you answer a statement like that?

“You flatter me, my Lord.” Was all you could reply.

“I will do more than flatter you, when you are truly mine.” He quipped.

****

“My dear, you do know what is expected of you on your wedding night? Yes?” The elder servant, Hilda, inquired to you.

“It is my understanding that you lost your mother when you were young, so therefor you have no female guidance in the matter.” Hilda added.

“I have an understanding of what to expect.” You shyly informed.

“Will it hurt?” You asked. This was your main concern.

Hilda smiled gently at you.

“There will be some discomfort. It all depends on how he takes you. If he is gentle or if he is rough. I think Lord Ren will be gentle with you.” Hilda smiled, feigning a reassurance.

You remained silent as Hilda finished helping you change for the night. Hilda exited your chamber. You realized that she had left the door open, slightly ajar. You walked over to close the door when you overheard a conversation. It was Hilda and Silke, standing out in the hall.

“Why did you lie to my Lady? You know as well as any woman in this chateau that he will not be gentle with her!” Silke hissed at the elder.

“It is not my place. She will learn soon enough, just what kind of man she has married.”

“She’ll be lucky if she survives the wedding night.” Silke lamented.

You closed the door and hurried to your bed. Tears started to well up in your eyes. Just what did Lord Ren have in store for you?

****

The next evening, you took it upon yourself to pay Lord Ren a visit. As you were approaching his bedchamber, you hear a woman wailing. Your pulse quickened and you were seized with fear. You took it upon yourself to eavesdrop, as you lowered yourself down onto the floor, peering through the keyhole of the door. You were startled by the sight that lay before you.

Lord Ren was being straddle by a dark haired naked woman as he sat in a chair by the fire place. Perhaps she was a servant, you couldn’t tell. He pulled her hair roughly as he kissed along her neck. He asked her something, but you couldn’t make out what he had said, but whatever it was she didn’t answer him satisfactorily and you saw Ren slap the woman vehemently and then he seized her by her bottom lip and drew blood as his hand wrapped around her throat. She cried out from the pain.

“You’re pathetic and worthless and a waste of my time.” You managed to hear him berate the woman. He pushed the woman off his lap and down onto the floor. She laid there, crying. Lord Ren stood up and walked over to the fire place taking hold of a fire poker. You saw that he was hard and his cock was jutting from his pants. He held the tip of the poker into the flames, letting it heat up. Next, he walked over to where the woman lay and placed his boot against her back, holding her still with his weight as he brandished the hot poker into her backside over and over. 

The woman screamed in agony. You watched as Ren continued to hold down the woman with his well placed boot upon her back as he took himself in hand and started masturbating, bringing himself quickly to a climax as he ejaculated, spilling his cum into the woman's fresh wounds. You scrambled to your feet, almost tripping. You ran back to your bedchamber. You were absolutely disgusted at what you had just witnessed. How could you marry such a monster?

~~~~~

A close depiction of Kylo’s and reader’s described attire...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Ren locks you inside the library...

You did not speak of what you had witnessed that night. Not to Silke nor Adelisa. You were quick to cover up the facts of the shameful acts that your soon to be husband, is so apparently widely known for.

You tried to avoid Lord Ren as much as possible, until….

****

You were in the library that night, leafing through some interesting literature when you heard the library door close and you saw Lord Ren locking the door. He removed the gilded skeleton key from the keyhole. The key has an “R” carved into the key head.

“There you are! My elusive little bride.” Lord Ren was several feet away, but you could smell the alcohol permeating off of him. He was indeed - drunk.

Your heart raced upon realizing that he had locked you inside the library with himself.

“Lord Ren, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” You tried to feign politeness.

“I’ve been looking all over for you, you’re a hard little fox to track down.”

Lord Ren started walking closer towards you. He took a seat in a large wingback chair that sat beside the library desk.

You watched as Lord Ren slid the key to your freedom, down into the front of his pants. You gasped as your eyes widened at his audacity.

“If you want to leave this room, you’re going to have to come over here and procure the key.” He wickedly grinned.

“Lord Ren!” You were perturbed by his deviant display.

Kylo erupted into laughter. “I forget that you are a virgin and startle so easily. It has been so long since I have had the pleasure of breaking one.” He recalled fondly as he reminisced on his statement. You were feeling insulted.

“My Lord, you are drunk. I think you should retire to your bedchamber.”

Lord Ren stood up from the chair. He walked directly over to where you stood and is now standing right in front of you. He brought his hand up to the side of your neck, letting his fingers lace in between your long hair. You held your breath momentarily upon feeling his touch. He pulled at your hair, making your head tilt upward in order to make eye contact. It wasn’t rough but neither was it pleasant. He was making a point.

“Let this be your one and only warning my darling bride that you will never command me to follow any order. Is that understood?” Kylo whispered, his tone was coarse even in a whisper.

“Yes my Lord. I’m sorry. I was overstepping my position.”

“Good girl.” Lord Ren cooed as he kissed the top of your forehead.

“How badly do you want to leave this room?” He asked as he guided your hand toward the bulge that had newly formed in his pants.

You closed your eyes, your body trembled. You knew that he was becoming more intoxicated off of your distress. Kylo positioned your hand around his engorged cock. How the size of it made your petite fingers feel so inferior. Despite how hard his organ is, you were pleased to discover how smooth his length felt, the skin so soft and velvety.

“Look at me.” Kylo commanded. You slowly opened up your eyes to meet his brown orbs. It was like a battle ensued, locking your gazes. It was intimidating yet alluring all at the same time. Kylo guided your hand, stroking up his length. When you reached the tip you felt a tiny bead of wetness. Kylo languidly moaned, when your thumb was made to brush away the wetness from his tip.

When Kylo closed his eyes you seized the opportunity to grab the key and bolted towards the door, hastily unlocking it and freeing yourself from his deviant clutches. You left Kylo standing there in the library with his cock erect and a growing desire for a virgin bride.

~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night...

The wedding is tomorrow. You, of course, had doubts and second guesses. It was too late. If you contested, you were sure that Lord Ren would have you disposed of in a secretive way for your defiance. No woman leaves Lord Ren.

After that night in the library, you made damn sure not to be corned by his lordship. You knew that he had been drunk off his ass that night, but it did not excuse the fact of his actions.

****

“My Lady, it is time.” Silke beckoned to you. You stood there in your room, naked and awaiting to be fitted with your wedding gown.

“Lord Ren has instructed that you wear nothing underneath.” Silke shyly informed, with a blush forming on her cheeks.

“That does not surprise me.” You stated nonchalantly.

Your gown was made of white silk taffeta. It was hand sewn while fitted onto your body. It was a grueling process, it took over a month of fittings before it was completed. 

What was once suppose to be the most significant day of your life now turned to hellish dread.

Silke finished lacing up the corset part of your bodice. You look exquisite in this gown.

“My Lord shall be pleased with his bride.” Silke tried to comfort you, with a compliment.

Inside, you sighed and felt a fluttering of uneasiness.

“Come my Lady, it is time to go to the chapel.” Silke and Adelisa prompted you.

****

The chapel was on the property, seated just behind the chateau. You had yet to visit it. You felt a little remorseful having been here all this time and this is now just the first time that you are stepping foot inside of it, for your wedding.

You saw Lord Ren waiting for you at the altar. A part of you wanted to burst into an absurdity of laughter at the sight of him in all white. Yes, he was very fetching but the colors that suited him more were black or blood red. You thought that even he should feel a bit of shamefulness or guilt standing before a house of god, playing the Innocent.

The ceremony did not take as long as you thought. There was no rehearsal or preparation. Everything was in the moment.

You looked forward to the reception afterwards, there, you could calm your nerves with a few glasses of wine. You were growing tired of all of the guest greeting you and giving you congratulations. Nearly all of them were acquaintances of Lord Ren’s in some form and you hadn’t a clue to as who they were, nor did you care. If they care enough to socialize with your husband then they were surely deviants themselves.

“Are you afraid?” Silke asked as you stood in the wings trying to find a bit of solace from the crowd.

“I suppose I am.” You smiled faintly.

“Maybe he will have a change of heart?”

“Miracles can happen, I suppose.” Silke downcast her eyes as she heard your tone.

A bell was rung. “Where is the newly wedded couple?” An aristocratic voice bellowed. “Come forth Lord and Lady Ren.” The voice beckoned.

With apprehension, you made your appearance coming to stand beside your newly minted husband.

“Let us wish these two well. It is time to send them on their way to their bridal suite.” The crowd erupted into a joyous applause.

You wanted to scream at them for their ignorance for if they truly knew what they were applauding… .

****

You and Lord Ren departed from the reception, both having split up to retire to your bedchambers, each going into preparation for the wedding night.

A bedroom had been prepared for this special occasion. You were thankful that Lord Ren was against the custom of the time, having a witness to the consummation of your marriage.

Silke and Adelisa helped you undress and helped to bathe you before redressing you into a semi-sheer white nightgown. A knock came at the door. Adelisa answered. A male servant notified that Lord Ren was requesting your presence in the bridal suite.

Your heart beat rapidly. There was no delaying, the moment had arrived. It was time. Silke helped you cover up in a long velvet overcoat and led you to the room in which you would share your first night as husband and wife.

****

Kylo had been drinking heavily, again. You could smell it. You entered the bedchamber. Kylo was standing beside the bed, holding a glass of bourbon in his hand. He took a hard swallow as he stared at you.

“You summoned me, my Lord?” You spoke.

“Are you ready to become Mrs. Ren?” He asked haughtily.

“What choice do I have?”

“Everyone has a choice. Doesn't mean that they get to make that choice.”

Kylo made his way over to you, you stiffened as he set to remove your overcoat.

Kylo let the overcoat fall to the ground, pooling around your feet.

He pulled the delicate, sheer fabric of your nightgown down around your shoulders while kissing your skin all the way up to your neck.

You wanted to resist, but the feel of his lips feathering across your skin sparked a desire within.

“Walk over to the bed.” You heard him command as he stood behind you. You hesitated, then slowly made your way over to it.

Kylo was instantly standing behind you and suddenly he seized the back of your nightgown ripping it in half, removing it from your torso. His hands snaked to the front and cupped your breasts firmly. You gasped at his manhandling as his fingers pinched your erect nipples.

Kylo moved his hand to caress the skin on your back.

“Such pure and unmarred flesh. Like a blank pristine canvas. I’d love to decorate it.” He chillingly whispered into your ear.

“But alas, you’re for show and not for play.” His words wounded you in that moment.

You now understood your true purpose. Kylo wouldn’t leave you debauched, not like the other women. No, you’re there to make him look like a dutiful, loving and proper husband, something that he will never be. You’re his facade for polite society.

“Are you afraid that it will hurt?” He whispered hotly into your ear, while pressing his erection against your backside.

“Yes.” You breathlessly replied.

“It won’t feel good until it hurts.” He added.

Kylo pushed you down onto the bed. It wasn’t rough but it wasn’t gentle.

He finished removing your gown, pulling it down and off your legs.

You felt him move behind you, lining himself up, when..

“Kylo! No. Not like this.” The audacity. The last time you commanded him he issued you a warning.

You were bold, though.

You turned to look back at him. “It is our wedding night, please. At least look me in the eye.” You implored.

Kylo flipped you over, knocking the breath out of you. He was instantly between your legs. His mouth seized yours and he kissed with a passion.

You barely had time to acclimate when you felt the piercing pain of him forcibly entering you. You cried out. He bit softly on your bottom lip while whispering “shhh.”

Your eyes widened as he began to thrust. You had wished that he would have taken time, allowing you to adjust to his size. Kylo was seemingly reaching his release quickly as he pumped in and out of you, his eyes closed his breathing hectic, panting, with a few moans escaping those full lips. His hips snapped against yours jerking violently. He growled lowly as he came, filling you with his cum.

As quickly as it began it had ended. He pulled out and got up to redress.

You laid there, processing the act that just took place.

Kylo turned to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” You inquired.

“I need a nightcap. I did what was required of me.” He didn’t bother looking back as he walked through the door. You knew what he had meant. He was going to seek out another one of his whores to torture.

You begin to cry. This is not how it was suppose to be. You should consider yourself lucky that he was actually restraining himself, tonight. But this is all it would ever be. His intended recipients of torture received more time and attention than what he had given to you, tonight.

You are Kylo Ren’s wife and no matter how depraved his sexual needs are, you and you alone, are the one to fulfill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, reader confronts Kylo as he is caught engaging with one of his whores...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation and a battle of wills...

Kylo has not sought your company, since the night of your wedding. This infuriated you. You were not going to be pushed aside, while he took women on the side.

Kylo said that everyone has a choice, but that you may not get to exercise that said choice. But would if you could? If you decided to become a sexual deviant like your husband, just to spite him… you would advertently be getting your way and gaining control. Right? The only real choice that you had, is to embrace this new life as there was no other option. Can’t beat him, so why not join him?

****  
“Where is my husband?” You demanded at Silke.

“Lord Ren is in his bedchamber, my Lady.”

You turned to leave to pay your husband a visit. Silke clutched at your arm, halting you.

“My Lady… please, don’t go to him.” Silke pleaded with you with desperate eyes.

You knew that she was only trying to spare you.

“I know what he is up to.”

****  
You quietly approached Lord Ren’s bedchamber. You softly pushed open the door leaving it slightly ajar, just enough to peek inside and hear the salacious moans emanating from the room.

You watched as Kylo was taking some unknown woman, from behind. It was extreme the way he fucked into her with such vigor. You noticed his depravity on full display. The woman was sporting a horse’s bit in her mouth attached to leather reins. Her mouth looked raw around the edges where the bit lay, her mouth showed signs of bleeding. Kylo pulled hard on the reins. The metal bit almost looked like it would widen her mouth into a grotesque grin by splitting it.

“I am going to ride you so hard tonight that you will be lame by morning.” He growled to the woman as he pulled her head back using the reins as his hands tangled in her hair.

Rage filled you. You walked into the room, his back was turned toward you unaware as you picked up a vase seated on a nearby table and hurled it into his backside, shattering it into several pieces.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Kylo yelled. The woman that he was fucking so intently, fell to the floor. She scurried to cover herself. 

Kylo hissed as he stood up from the bed, his backside sporting scratches and lines of blood where the vase had marred his skin.

“Do you enjoy fucking another woman’s husband?” You berated the woman on the floor. “Get out!” You screamed at the distraught woman.

The woman fled in haste. Kylo stared at you. “I was just about to fucking cum.” He hissed.

“Now you know what it feels like to be denied.” You retorted.

“You finally get a cock inside of you and suddenly you're confident?” He hurled back with narrowed eyes.

You slapped him across his face as hard as you could. You drew blood on his lip. Kylo stood there licking at the blood of his new found wound.

Your eyes widened when you realized what you had done. You were fucking scared as hell but you did not back down. Kylo grinned, then he quickly backhanded you, shoving you roughly up against the wall with his hand around your throat. 

“You really do not know what you are begging for, do you?” His grip tightened on your throat as he hissed. You remained silent, never wavering in your intense stare down with him.

“Is this your way of begging for my cock? Is that what you want? To be fucked thoroughly? Are you jealous?” He growled against your mouth.

“I am your wife, it is my duty to keep you sexually sated.” 

Kylo grinned then laughed.

“You would not survive the night with me.” He snidely remarked. You spit in his face. Kylo slapped you again. When you recovered, you once again spit in his face.

Kylo grinned the biggest grin that you have yet to see on him.

“You just may make an interesting playmate - yet.” He quipped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said that my flesh was like a pristine blank canvas, unmarred... then decorate me. Create your art. Mark me, for everyone to see that I indeed belong to you, Lord Kylo Ren.”

“My Lady, Lord Ren requests your presence in his bedchamber this evening.” Silke informed you.

You smiled. You were feeling pleased to hear of you husband’s summoning of you.

“Please, don’t go my Lady.” Silke implored with a pained expression.

“When you have a husband, you will understand.” Silke felt wounded at your bite.

“You’ve descended into madness and depravity along with him, haven't you?” Silke detested.

“Hold your tongue servant!” You hissed. Silke left your bedchamber in a hurry, with tears in her eyes.

****  
You knocked on Lord Ren’s chamber door. “Enter.” You heard his smooth voice call out.

You found him sitting in his usual chair, by the fire place. He was only wearing pants with no shirt nor coat.

This is the first time that your husband has invited you into his bedroom, since you were married.

“You called for me, my Lord?”

“Come here.” He commanded. You now stood before his seated figure.

You were wearing a long silk purple robe that dragged on the ground, with nothing underneath.

Kylo stood up and walked around you, placing himself up against your backside. He placed his hands around your waist as he kissed softly on the side of your neck. You closed your eyes savoring this rare, gentle display.

“Dear wife, what are your expectations of me as a husband?” Kylo asked you.

This caught you off guard. You had no reply at that moment.

“Is it your wish that I make love to you?”

Faint tears welled in your eyes. This is just the beginning of another cruel streak.

“I have no expectations of you, husband.”

If you could not have his love, then you would take his anger and return the favor.

“I really do not wish to break your pretty heart.” Kylo whispered against your ear.

“I am not a man that makes love. I’ve never even tried.” He informed.

“I am well aware of the kind of man that you are, Lord Ren.”

Kylo smiled against your skin as he kissed your now bare shoulder.

“I am still your wife therefor, I am bound to you and I am here to fulfill your needs.”

You disrobed in front of Kylo, letting your silk robe pool at your feet while displaying your creamy, smooth backside to his eyes.

Kylo delighted in your smooth flesh. His hands caressed over your skin along with his mouth.

You turned your head to the side, getting a glance of his dark mane.

“You said that my flesh was like a pristine blank canvas, unmarred... then decorate me. Create your art. Mark me, for everyone to see that I indeed belong to you, Lord Kylo Ren.”

Kylo slowly pulled away from you, looking at you. You turned to face him in this moment. His eyes were ablaze with lust.

“Once I start… I will not stop until completion, do you understand?” Kylo hotly made his point.

“Yes.”

You watched as Kylo walked over to a seemingly bookshelf in the corner of the room. He pulled on an undisclosed lever and the bookshelf opened up from against the wall revealing it to be a hidden door. Without word, you followed Kylo into the dimly lit room.

The room was made of stone, like an old medieval castle. There was a tall candelabra alight with candles creating a faint yellowish glow. You noticed that there was a table with various instruments, used to inflict pain and torture. Suspended from the ceiling are wrist shackles. There were also long chain shackles tethered to the floor and on the walls.

Your heart began to race at realizing your husband has a secret torture chamber for sex.

Kylo led you to the center of the room. There, he made you kneel onto the cold stone floor as he placed your wrists into the restraints that descended from the ceiling.

Already, you were starting to feel fatigued with your arms bound above your head. 

Kylo stood before you, releasing his cock from the confinement of his pants.

“Are you going to be a dutiful wife and suck your husband’s cock?” He asked as he position the formidable organ, against your mouth. You opened to receive him. You struggled to accept his length. His girth stretched your mouth to its limit. Kylo held the back of your head with his large hand to steady himself as he found his rhythm, shoving his massive cock into your mouth over and over. Your throat was starting to feel raw. The head of his cock rubbed against the very back of your throat and you were not even taking his full length into your mouth.

Your eyes started to well up with tears. You started whimpering, trying to ask for a pause in his thrusting. Kylo acknowledged your distress and pulled out of your mouth. You gasped for air.

“I’m sorry…” you panted. “Its too much, my jaw is hurting.” Kylo grinned.

“I feel like creating...” He mused aloud.

With that, Kylo walked over to the table in which the various tools and instruments lay. You nervously looked over your shoulder, trying to see what Kylo was selecting.

“Remember what I said…” Kylo's voice startled you, he was once again standing behind you.

“I won’t stop until completion.”

Your eyes darted side to side frantically.

You felt the first sting of the laceration across your back. You screamed.

Kylo was whipping you with a riding crop.

You bit down hard on your lower lip. Another lash from the crop inflicted itself upon your back.

You wailed.

You lost count as to how many times Kylo had struck you. Somehow, you found a way to disassociate the pain and let Kylo continue striking, only this drove him into a mad frenzy when you no longer cried out and it incited him to strike even harder.

You refused to let him hear your pain. Kylo was so aroused by his tirade of rage that by the time that he was done laying into you with the riding crop, you felt the warm spurts of his semen as he showered your back with his cum. It stung your wounds in a twisted and delicious sort of way, you thought. 

Kylo did not even need any stimulation of his cock in order to come to completion. He climaxed instantly, in his blind fury at your defiance as he struck your once pristine skin. This was a new found experience for him. A new kind of completion. Something, that only his wife has ever been able to do to him; for him. 

”I’ll have one of your servants to tend to your cleanup.” Kylo stated, as you remained bound in the shackles.

“No. Not Silke nor Adelisa.” You countered.

“Very well.” Kylo said.

****

Two of your lacerations required sutures. They were just as painful if not more than when the wound was being inflicted, itself. To require sutures was a rare practice in this time. You had to of had pretty deep wounds in order to require this form of care. Kylo would be very proud to learn of this. 

You haven’t seen Kylo since that night, in the torture room. Kylo’s turn is coming. You will mark him for the world to see, to know that he is indeed - yours and yours alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The biggest whore of all is you. Look at you, getting hard as I threaten your meat.”

Three days have passed, since Kylo initiated you in his secret chamber.

You were expecting him to call for you the very next night. You grew disheartened when day after day passed, with no summons from your husband.

“My Lady, may I speak freely for a moment?” Adelisa timidly asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“Silke means well, my Lady. She has nothing but the upmost respect for you.”

“I understand this.” You spoke solemnly.

Silke had asked Adelisa to attend to you in her place, since the day that you reprimanded her with your words.

“Find Silke and tell her that I wish to have a word with her.”

“Yes, Lady Ren.”

****  
A knock came at your chamber door. “Come in.”

Silke timidly walked over to you and curtsied. “Lady Ren.” She spoke.

“Silke, I must apologize for the way that I had lashed out at you. I know you mean well.”

“May I speak to you as woman to woman and not as your servant?”

You nodded your response.

“He will never love you in the way that you hope. I’ve seen others try, my Lady. I don’t want to see you suffer as they have.”

Both of you had tears welling up in your eyes.

“Do you think that I do not know this?” You replied solemnly.

“Why do you wish to obtain his love? He is such a depraved monster, he certainly doesn’t deserve to be loved.” Silke shook her head in disbelief.

“Honestly, I don’t know why. Something in me wants to wear him down, try to defeat him. If I back down, he wins. And yet, another part of me wishes that he could be a loving husband. God knows that he is beautiful and its such a cruelty that no one can ever possess his beauty. I know it is suicide, thinking that he can be molded to change. But if I want him as my husband then this is how I have to accept him.”

****

5 days have now passed since that night in the chamber with Lord Ren…

“Silke, where is Lord Ren? I grow worried. I have not seen nor heard from him in almost a week."

“My Lady, Lord Ren rode into the city, four days ago. A Lady from Avignon summoned him.” Silke spoke, taking care to not make eye contact with you.

You turned away hastily from Silke’s view and peered out the large window of your room. Tears started flowing down your eyes.

Silke excused herself and departed from the room. You continued to look out the window, now seeing a horse and rider coming down the lane of the chateau. Kylo's dark mane tousled in the wind as he rode the gray steed at a gallop. Lord Ren has returned from his city excursion.

****

“Tell Lord Ren, upon his arrival that his wife wishes to see him in his bedchamber.” You informed the male servant, stationed at the chateau’s front entrance.

Quickly, you made your way to Kylo’s bedchamber, awaiting your husband's arrival.

You must have been waiting for him at least half an hour, when the door to his room opened. Kylo entered and was of course not surprised to find you standing there by the fire place.

“How was your journey, dear husband?” You asked, feigning niceties.

“I never enjoy my time in the city. It is too chaotic. I prefer the countryside.” He played along.

“Who is she?” You cut to the chase.

“Whatever do you mean, darling?”

“Cut the bullshit, Ren. Your Lady from Avignon.” You quipped in a harsh tone

Kylo looked genuinely stunned by your language and reference to his surname.

“If I had known that you would be the jealous type…”

“You would have never married me?” You curtly cut in.

Kylo smiled.

“You are jealous.” He grinned.

“How did you fuck this one? Did you beat her with a whip, too?”

“Not that I feel or have any reason to justify my whereabouts, but yes, I was away visiting an acquaintance from Avignon.”

“Visiting?”

“I did not engage in anything inappropriate.” He offered.

“You expect me to believe that you were celibate for 5 days?”

“I never said that I was celibate nor that I didn’t engage in any sexual activity. I merely stated that I did no such thing with the Lady from Avignon.”

His declaration ran cold through your veins. You held back the biting sting of tears.

“Why have you summoned me?” Kylo asked, changing the trajectory of a tense conversation as if he was growing tired of your presence.

“I wanted to present you with a little gift, is all. It didn’t make it here in time for our wedding, so, better late than never.”

You showed him a bottle of imported whiskey. “It is from Ireland. A special blend, quite strong.” You smiled at him. “Allow me to pour you a glass. You must be tired after all of that riding.”

Kylo seated himself into his favorite chair. You poured the whiskey.

“You really don’t deserve to receive a gift as naughty as you have been.” You quipped as you handed him the drink. Kylo smirked.

Indeed, Kylo does deserve this specially blended gift, for it contains a potent sedative. 

‘Goodnight Lord Ren.’ You thought as you watched him gulp the drink down. You stood by, waiting for the sedative to take affect. When the empty glass fell to the floor from his slumbering hand, you knew that it was time.

****

Somehow, you managed to drag Kylo’s sedated body into the secret chamber. It wasn’t easy. He weighed like a ton of stones.

After stripping him bare, you restrained him in the same wrist shackles, only this time, you pulled the chain helping to hoist him to his feet to hold him upright as his arms were now bound above his head as he continued to remain unconscious. He would indeed be feeling a terrible ache in his shoulders, upon awaking. Perfect.

A couple of hours had passed and finally, you brought some pungent smelling salts under his nose to help arouse him from his slumber.

Kylo’s head lay hanging forward, his dark mane covering his face. He grumbled, trying to shake off the effects of being drugged.

Kylo slowly raised his head, hissing and faintly cursing. He was experiencing discomfort. ‘Poor baby.’ You thought.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Kylo growled through clenched teeth, when he realized the state of his current circumstances.

“Your turn my darling husband. You had the privilege to mark me, so now, I am going to claim you.”

You walked over to the table, selecting a formidable bullwhip. As you unwrapped it from its coiled position, you admired the length of the whip.

“I’ve never used one of these before, so I will try to be as gentle as possible.” You mocked, as you spoke from behind him. Kylo craned his neck to look back at what you were referring to. His eyes widened.

You practiced striking the whip against the empty air and Kylo flinched upon hearing it crack. You giggled.

“Unlike you, I can control myself. And, I am fair. I shall give you two lashings. One for each whore that I have caught you with. I am sure that there have been others, but since I have not bared witness to them, I cannot punish you for what I did not see.

“You’re out of your fucking mind.” Kylo proclaimed.

“I don’t want to break your pretty little heart, but you made me this way.” You retorted.

You cracked the whip across his back. Kylo screamed and twisted in his shackles. Your eyes widened at what you had done. You felt a tad bit of remorse, coupled with a lot of satisfaction and pleasure at the sight of him getting a taste of his own medicine.

“One more darling, you can do this.” You giggled again. 

You watched as Kylo tensed his body, pulling up on the chain as if it would help brace him for what was to come.

You were surprised that your aim was quite precise. You struck him again, with the long whip. You had made a near perfect ‘X’ across his back.

Kylo hissed and growled.

You returned to the table replacing the bullwhip, only to select an old friend - the riding crop.

Kylo flinched as you startled him by tracing the riding crop from the side of his hip, down to his thigh while coming to stand in front of him.

You ran the tip of the crop down his cock. He was half hard and growing harder as you rubbed the riding crop along his length.

“The biggest whore of all is you. Look at you, getting hard as I threaten your meat.”

Kylo gave you a ‘don’t fucking think about it’ look.

“Maybe you are a slow learner, so I am going to repeat this lesson for you. This cock, it belongs to me.” With that, you struck the tip of his cock with the riding crop. Kylo came undone. He hissed, growled, cussed and pulled on his restraints.

You now traced the underside of his erection with the riding crop. “Did that hurt? I’m sorry.” You cooed as you bent down to kiss the tip of his cock as if it would amend your prior infliction upon it.

Kylo’s eyes seemingly changed to a lighter shade of brown; he is livid with fury.

****

“Release him, after I have had time to vacate the grounds. I think I will ride into the city.” You smirked, as you gave your instructions to the male servant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the handsome man turned away from your sight, you quickly slipped off your wedding ring and shoved it into the bodice of your dress."

You had fled into downtown Paris, 3 days ago…

“Where is she?” Kylo demanded as he stormed into Lady Ren’s bedchamber.

Silke and Adelisa were tidying up as he startled them to attention. The two servants curtsied to his Lordship.

“Lady Ren has taken to the city, my Lord. She sent for a trunk of her belongings. It appears that she seems inclined to stay in the city for awhile. She gave no further notice as to when she will return.

Kylo’s eyes widened at this news. 

“You, have my horse saddled. Now.” Kylo pointed at Adelisa.

“Yes my Lord.” Adelisa made haste with his request.

****

You knew that you were living on borrowed time. You would eventually have to come face to face with Lord Ren. You were merely hoping that putting some distance between the two of you would calm the tempest that you had stirred within him.

You enjoyed downtown Paris. The shopping, the social life. Did you mention the shopping? Yes, you were in love with the little boutiques that lined the street, where you currently sought lodging.

You rented a room from a noble woman who had opened her townhouse as a private retreat, for those who wished to remain anonymous in the city.

You had decided to stroll into one of the dress boutiques, to look at what the season had to offer in current fashions.

You were startled when a handsome and familiar looking man caught you off guard by his greeting. For a few faint seconds, you had thought that it was Lord Ren, having tracked you down.

“Madame, may I help you?” The tall, dark haired man asked. You startled, then stilled. Your eyes widened as you struggled to not compare him to Lord Ren.

He is tall like Lord Ren, with lovely sparkling green eyes and his hair the same color only a little shorter and pulled back, secured by a thin ribbon. His features are angular. So similar. You thought.

“Are you looking for a new dress, Madame?”

“I’m just looking.” You smiled politely.

“Will you allow me to show you a catalog of our fashions?”

“Yes, please.” You gave Lord Ren’s contending doppelganger a warm, enthusiastic smile.

As the handsome man turned away from your sight, you quickly slipped off your wedding ring and shoved it into the bodice of your dress.

The man returned, bringing you stacks of parchment with drawings of the latest fashionable dresses.

“If I may be allowed to say this, I think this dress would look exquisite on your form.” He handed you the design drawing as he smiled with his full lips. Not as full as Lord Ren’s, but he is a running contender.

“You’re just saying that in order to sell me a dress.” You quipped with a flirtatious tone.

The handsome stranger smiled. “That may be partly true, but I meant what I said. You would look exquisite. Your petite frame and your bust line are well suited for this cut.”

“How do I procure such a dress?”

“First, I will take your measurements and then draft a pattern and you will come in for a fitting.”

Your eyes widened at the notion that he would be fitting the gown to your body.

“Unless of course, you prefer a female seamstress for the fitting?” He quickly added, realizing the unsettling notion of a man fitting a woman.

“I’m the shop’s tailor. My name is Guy.”

“How long will it take until the gown is completed?” You inquired.

“There are various factors. Depends on if you choose fabrics that we have on hand or if I have to import them.” He smiled at you. “If you chose something we have in stock, about two weeks.”

“I see.”

“Forgive me if I am being forward, but would you like to have dinner with me, after the shop closes?” Guy stared at you intently. He was clearly bewitched by your beauty.

Your heart fluttered.

“You flatter me, Sir Guy.” You blushed as you lowered your head in a coy manner.

“Forgive me, I shouldn’t have assumed that you were unattached.”

Your eyes widened at his reprieve.

“No-no. I am indeed married, but…”

Guy looked at you, stilling himself in the long silent pause.

“My husband is incapable of love and he has his side… ‘distractions.’ ”

“There is something seriously wrong with your husband, to forsake a woman like you.”

Guy’s comment took your breath away. Your heart pounded fiercely in your chest.

“You’re too kind to me.” You blushed and smiled.

“And yes, I would love to have dinner with you, if you still desire me to?” 

“Yes, of course.” Guy smiled as he gently took hold of your hand and kissed it.

****  
Lord Ren is in route to downtown Paris.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please forgive me, but right now we need to get as far away as possible. That 'haughty Lord’ that came into your shop today, that was my husband.”

Guy had taken you to one of the latest trends in Paris, a little bistro. There, you dined on a variety of little delicacies that where new to your palate.

You enjoyed Guy’s company. He was a gentleman through and through. If only Kylo could be this type of man.

****

The next day…

You were being measured for your dress. Guy had closed the shop just to give special attention to the task. Little did you know that you were being watched.

From the side window, Kylo watched as Guy measured you for your dress. You wore a thin white cotton shift dress. Kylo’s eyes were set ablaze as Guy wrapped the measuring tape around your chest. He watched attentively as you smiled and laughed at whatever Guy was amusing you with. 

Kylo’s hands balled into tight fists when Guy went to measure the inseam of your leg how, without shame, you hiked up the shift dress and exposed your creamy smooth leg to his sparkling green eyes.

Kylo did not let it go unnoted, that Guy looked very similar to himself.

“Forgive me, but I forgot to measure from your neck down to the center of your back.” Guy noted.

“May I?” Guy asked, before touching you. You nodded.

Guy pulled your hair aside as he pressed the tape to the base of your neck as he measures down your spine. You flinch a little. Guy noticed the discoloration of your skin just under the neckline.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“It is nothing, please.”

Guy, breaking with propriety, pulls back on your shift and sees the multitude of scars that mar your back.

“Who did this to you?” He said sternly with a look of disgust.

You couldn’t bear to face him as tears started to roll down your cheeks.

“Your husband did this to you?”

“I told you he was incapable of love.” You said through tears

Guy pulled you into his arms and held you gently.

****  
You returned to the dress shop the next day, to visit Guy and check on the status of your dress. Your main reason was to see Guy, as the dress was just the minor technicality for uniting the two of you. As you conversed, in walked a dark clad figure. 

“Hello Sir, may I help you?”

“Lord.” Kylo corrected the tailor. The unmistakable voice sent a sharp shiver up your spine that paralyzed you on the spot.

“My apologies, my Lord.”

“I’m looking to have a dress made for my wife. It is a surprise gift.” Kylo grinned. You remained with your back turned towards the two men, feigning to pretend to be uninterested in their conversation.

“May I have your wife’s measurements, my Lord?”

“I don’t know them.” Kylo remarked.

“I’m sorry my Lord, but we only custom make our dresses to exact bodily measurements.

“I can see that. I saw you thoroughly measuring that lovely young woman, standing over there.” Kylo smirked as he nodded to you, in your direction.

“Speaking of that lovely woman… what about using her measurements?  
My wife is nearly an exact match for her size and height.”

“I’m sorry my Lord, without her coming in for a fitting, the dress would just not be properly constructed. We take pride in our work.”

“Very commendable. Well then, I shall have to seek a solution elsewhere.”

“Good day, my Lord.” Guy said to Kylo.

Kylo wickedly smirked at you as he turned to leave the shop.

You watched as he climbed onto his gray steed and rode down the street.

When your breathing returned, you were in a state of anxiety. Kylo was in town and he had found you.

Did you want to return to your rented lodging?

“Sometimes we get these haughty Lords...” Guy remarked, rolling his eyes. You wished that you could laugh at his jest, but fear was seizing your spirit, compliments of a certain haughty Lord.

****  
You returned to your rented room thinking that you were in the clear, when you started checking through your trunk for a change of clothing, you were seized by a pair of rather large hands. One clasping over your mouth and the other securing you by your waist.

Your eyes popped as you heard his voice.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.” Kylo said.

“You would choose a poor imitation of me?”

Your chest is heaving as he firmly kept his grip on your mouth.

“Yes, I noted the resemblance. But I bet there is one particular area your tailor can not measure up.” He chuckled as you felt his erection pressing into your backside.

You squirmed a little in his embrace.

“Don’t worry darling, I’m not here to hurt you, at least - not severely. I admit I was livid when you left me shackled. Had I been able to get a hold of you that day, I probably would have killed you.

You gasped into his hand.

“It took great tenacity to do what you did. Bravo. You are worthy enough to be my wife, indeed.”

His statement stilled you. This was as close to an ‘I love you’ that you were going to get from this man.

He found you worthy. It only took drugging him, stringing him up in chains and whipping him, to make him take notice?

A loud knock came at your door.

“Get rid of whoever it is.” Kylo commanded as he released you.

You opened the door as Kylo stood behind the door.

“Guy.” You say his name. ‘Miracles do happen.’ You silently thought.

“Have I come at a bad time? I realize that I am…”

“No, you have perfect timing! Please, lets just leave.” You interrupted him as you grasped his hand and escaped to temporary freedom.

As you and Guy hastily walked down the stairs, Guy asks why the rush.

“Please forgive me, but right now we need to get as far away as possible. That “haughty Lord’ that came into your shop today, that was my husband.”

Guy stops abruptly, turning to look at you.

“He is upstairs in my room. He was holding me hostage.”

“Please, just get me away from here.”

Guy led you out of the townhouse, you looked back peering up at your room’s window, you saw the curtains softly move. Kylo was watching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wanted me to mark you. I have marked many with lashes; that is nothing special. You’re so desperate to be mine, so I am going to grant your wish.”

“I’m sorry that I got you into this mess.” You lamented to Guy.

Guy had taken you back to his apartment that is located on the second story floor, above the dress shop. It is a charming apartment. Of course, it is nothing like the grandness of Chateau de Ren, but nonetheless, you could be happy and cozy living here.

“I’m going to have to return home with Kylo, there is no other choice. He will not stop until he has hunted me down.”

“You can not go on living with a man like that!” Guy implored as he held you by your arms. 

“Besides, what about your dress? Do you still want it?” 

It seemed a little awkward that he would be asking about a silly dress in these circumstances. This caused you to hesitate before replying.

“Yes, of course. I’ll give you the address before I depart. Please, deliver it to Chateau de Ren.” You instructed.

“Kylo will never consent to a separation. His ego will not allow it.” You frowned. 

“Especially if he knew that I wanted to be with another man.”

Guy looked at you intently. You realized what you had implied.

You peered into his eyes as yours widened with your realization and now - growing embarrassment.

Guy leaned in and kissed you softly. At first, it was slow and then his kisses became more passionate and deliberate, when you did not resist his advances.

Your thoughts ran rampant. You are a married woman and yes, even if your husband is a deranged bastard and that he took whores on the side, why couldn’t you? Here is a man willing to love you the way that you have longed for and coincidentally, favors the looks of your husband. It is wrong, but it feels oh so right.

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Guy whispers with a kiss.

“May I?” Guy asks as his hands rest upon the lacings that bind the front of your bodice. You nod.

Guy takes his time unlacing the front of your bodice. After each string is released, he kisses the area of your skin where it had rested.  
You find his hands coming back up, to cup the edge of your jaw and at the side of your neck. He thoroughly kisses you.

“Do you want this?” He asks as he searches your eyes for any hesitation.

You stare into the green abyss, longing for them to be a darker shade.

You are feeling torn. You want him to be the anti-Kylo so much, yet, you do not want to hurt him nor to use him, in order to live out a fantasy.

“I know you think of him, when you look at me.” Guy unexpectedly surprised you.

“No. Do not say that!” You looked pained.

“You want him to love you, its understandable. You need to be loved, you deserve to be loved. I am not offended” He kissed you once more.

You focused on his green eyes, it is the only thing that doesn’t remind you of Kylo.

You found yourself now straddling Guy as he sat on the edge of his bed, supporting you in his lap. You felt his desire pressing against your inner thighs, under the skirt portion of your dress.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head slightly back as Guy showered kisses down your throat to the tops of your breasts, which he has now freed from the confinements of your bodice. His hands sweep against the length of your bare shoulders

“He’s never made love to you, has he?” Guy asks, softly.

You nodded your head and bit your bottom lip, slightly.

“Allow me to give you, what he denies you. Let me truly love you.” His words are a hot whisper against your neck as he spoke them softly into your skin.

Guy’s hands carefully made their way under the skirt of your dress as he begins to rub your thighs. You placed your hands upon his shoulders, steadying yourself, when the bedroom door violently flung open, startling the both of you.

“Who is the whore now?” You hastened off of Guy’s lap, quickly covering your naked torso, restoring your bodice.

Kylo stood there, catching you in your adulteress act.

Guy stood, moving in front of you to shield you from Kylo, in a gesture of protection.

“Are you fond of fucking married women?” You do know that she is my wife?” Kylo stares at Guy.

“She may be your wife, but she is far from being happily married.” Guy quipped.

Kylo’s eyebrow raised as he glared at Guy. This was probably the first time that another man, especially of a class beneath Klyo’s station, has ever talked down to Kylo Ren. Kylo was rendered stunned and befuddled for several seconds.

“Guy, please. He’s right. I must return home with him, my husband.”

Guy’s expression turned to a look of being wounded.

“She belongs to me.” Kylo felt the need to stake his claim.

“She is not property.” Guy retorted, with a tone of disgust.

Secretly, you found it a little amusing that Kylo was left silent from Guy’s audacity to keep challenging him. Kylo was experiencing firsthand that the world did not revolve around him and that yes, he sometimes needed to be told ‘no.’

Guy turned to you and softly whispered as he held onto your arm.

“I cannot let you leave with this deranged son of a bitch.”

“Guy!” You stressed his name at his insinuation of your husband.

“Remove your hand from my wife.” Kylo bellowed.

“And if I choose not to?”

“It will sadly be the last choice that you will make in life.” Kylo was quick to reply.

“You’re threatening me, in my own home? Which, by the way, you are trespassing.”

“You absconded my wife. I have only come to collect what is rightfully mine.” Kylo countered.

The two men had now inched closer to one another as their battle of words ensued.

“I only seek to protect her from the terror that you inflict upon her!”

Kylo lunged to take a swing at Guy. Guy sidestepped, just in the nick of time, causing Kylo to clamor against a nearby table.

“Enough!” You shouted as you found your way in between the two bickering men as Kylo wasted no time in recovering from his folly and seeking to finish what he started. 

“I’m sorry Guy, for having put you into this position. Forgive me.”

Kylo, who is practically breathing down your neck as he stood behind you, latching onto you in a display of possessiveness. 

“Let’s go home.” You turned to Kylo and stated.

Guy’s heart was crushed. You left his apartment in the clutches of Kylo Ren.

Guy watched from the second story window as Kylo lifted you onto the gray steed as you rode back to the townhouse, where you had rented a room.

As you rode, the both of you remained silent. You could feel Kylo’s anger emanating off of him. His arm clutched around your waist a little too possessively. You were in no danger of falling off that horse.

****  
Your heart beat fast and your mind raced. You were packing your trunk for your departure back to Chateau de Ren as Kylo put his horse up for the night, in a nearby stable. You knew it would be futile to try and escape at this point. You had no idea what Kylo was going to do to you, once he returns.

You had finished packing your trunk with your belongings, when Kylo returned. You briefly made eye contact. You were not going to speak unless he spoke to you, first. You were trying to gauge his current mood.

You knew that you had really fucked up this time. It was one thing to turn the tables on his deviant sexual games, but to be caught with another man, another man who looks very similar to him at that… Kylo wasn’t going to let you walk away unscathed.

It pissed you off to no end that he could engaged in extramarital affairs, but let you stray one time and he takes offense.

“Come here.” Kylo tells you.

You hesitate, but slowly walk over toward him.

Kylo is seated on the edge at the foot of the bed. He pulls you down to sit onto his lap, your back now facing him. You close your eyes as his arms wrap around your waist. He is surprisingly calm. Too, eerily calm. Your heart is pounding and you are sure that he can detect this.

He is touching you gently, nuzzling against your neck. You feel his arousal growing by the second. “You want me to make love to you?” Kylo asks, in a whisper.

But Kylo Ren doesn’t make love. He has never tried, he told you that himself. It is a trap.

“Do you no longer wish to be my wife?” He asks. You are simply stunned by his question.

“I am your wife.” You stated.

“That is not what I asked you.” His tone changes direction

“Yes, I want to remain your wife. Of course I do.” 

“Do you, really?”

“Please, Kylo.” You started to cry.

“Then why are you not wearing your wedding ring?” He questions, noting his observation as he places his left hand, covering yours. You noticed that he is wearing his ring.

You could not answer him, you were crying.

“You wanted me to mark you. I have marked many with lashes; that is nothing special. You’re so desperate to be mine, so I am going to grant your wish.”

Your body stilled in terror. 

“Lay back” Kylo instructed you as he had moved you from his lap, onto the bed.

Your breathing quickened.

Kylo walked over to the fire place that sat directly across from the bed. There, he seized a long piece of metal from the fire. At first, you thought that it was an ordinary fire poker, but then it became quite clear to your eyes that it was a branding iron.

“I had this made, especially for you. It was going to be my first year anniversary gift to you, but you have already earned the right to be claimed as Lord Kylo Ren’s.”

Your face turned to horror as Kylo walked toward you with the glowing iron in hand.

“Kylo! Please! Please!” You begged as you tried to move away from his advancing form, crawling up the bed. 

“Now- now, if you struggle… it will only prolong the pain. Close your eyes.”

Kylo pulled up your dress with his free hand.

You were loudly sobbing.

“Do not move.” Kylo forewarned as he covered your mouth with his free hand as he pressed the branding iron into the center of your mons pubis. You screamed for your life.

It only took seconds, but it felt like hours. Your skin is freshly seared with an elegant monogram script of ‘LKR’ - Lord Kylo Ren. Indeed, the world would know just who you belong to, without question.

Your body was numb, your vision blurry.

“You took that rather well; good girl.” You heard Kylo condescend.

“Now, any man who thinks that he can lay claim to your body will know otherwise, just who that tight little cunt belongs to.”

****  
At some point, you had blacked out from the pain.

When you regained consciousness, you felt a stinging pain. You looked around to see Kylo standing by the window, looking down into the street below, watching the night life of Paris.

You realized that he had, at some point, placed some type of salve onto the newly minted brand.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Kylo turned to look at you.

You had no words for this man.

“Surely, you did not think that you could get away with that little stunt without any repercussions?” Kylo grinned that arrogant smirk

 

Kylo languidly walked over to the bed, while once again standing at the foot of the bed. He pulled you gently towards him, by your ankles. Your tears returned.

Kylo guided you to turn around, so that your backside was facing him.

He positioned you onto your hands and knees on the bed as he snaked his hands up and under your dress. You felt his hand pull away only to release his cock from his pants.

“I’m in a giving mood, so I am giving you another gift, my lovely wife.”

He pushes his cock into you without warning. The force of his girth coupled with the surprise element made you cry out.

“Don’t try to tell me otherwise; you like it rough.” He hissed as he pushed into you again, rocking your body upward on his length.

After the first few thrusts, your cunt was receptive to his size and you grew wet. There was no denying that you did indeed like him when he is rough. But why? You longed for him to be gentle and caring, yet here you were, your cunt practically now salivating on his thick cock and he can feel this, no matter how much you would try to deny it, even if you were inclined to try and deny it.

“This is what you really want. You want to be fucked by me. You think of me when you look at him, I can see it. He would have disappointed you, I can assure you.”

Suddenly, you felt your throat constricting. Kylo had wrapped a thin leather strap around your neck and was pulling on it, tightening it. He was seemingly strangling you with the strap of a leather horse’s rein.

You try to call out, gasping.

“You wanted to ride this cock so bad, so I am going to give you the ride of your life.”

Kylo was vigorous as he pounded into your body over and over. He had pulled you straight up against his chest, the leather rein leaving an indention into the skin of your neck.

Your thoughts were a storming cataclysm. Kylo’s vigorous fucking was absolutely mind numbing, yet, the fear was very real that he was going to strangle you to death during his climax.

Kylo released his hold on your neck restraint as he shoved you face down into the bed as his left hand gripped your hip and his right hand pressed against your back as he emptied his cock into you, in a rapid gush of his hot, white, wetness; rocking your body forwards as he mercilessly thrusts until he emptied the last drop of his cum, into you.

You managed to gasp for a large intake of air as your fingers clutch at the leather around your neck, loosening it as your world begins to hazily fade out from view.

****  
When you awoke, the light of dawn was poking its way through the curtains. You were extremely heady and your throat is raw and despite Kylo’s infliction, you thanked the maker that you indeed, still lived and had survived the night with your sadistic husband.

You sat up in bed, turning to see the sleeping nude figure of your husband, lying next to you.

This was the first time that Kylo had slept with you, through the night and staid by your side. You had finally shared a night with your husband.

An unexpected knock came at your door, startling you. You were now worried that the events of last night, aroused suspicion to the proprietor of the town home, in which you rented from.

Kylo roused from his sleep. Unabashedly, he climbed out of bed, caring not for that he was nude and he answered the door. Before him, stood Sir Guy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you now before the gates of hell? An angel and a devil stationed on either side, vying for your soul; which would prevail? The last image that you saw was green and brown as you lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A turn of events...

Guy’s eyes widened at the naked form of Kylo standing before him, nonchalantly. Guy did a quick once over, noting the size of Kylo’s organ. He briefly wondered if this is what kept you attracted to the sadist.

Guy looked past Kylo’s shoulder, over to the bed in which you lay. He saw the red markings around you neck.

Guy pushed past Kylo as Kylo went over to fetch his pants that were strewn across the back of a chair, over by the fire place.

Guy looked at you with pained eyes. He wanted to touch your infliction as his hand hovered at your neck. You lowered your head, not able to bear looking him in the eye.

Kylo had just finishing tucking himself into his pants, when Guy sucker punched him square in the jaw. Kylo fell back against the mantle of the fire place.

You scurried towards the edge of the bed. You were yelling at Guy to stop his assault.

Kylo grabbed Guy by his shirt and spun him around, returning the punch to his face. Kylo had Guy pinned against the fire place as he reached down to grab the fire poker. Kylo lifted it above his head in rage, ready to strike when suddenly, taking Kylo by surprise, you clubbed him in the side of his ribs with the straight end of a walking cane that you found stationed in the corner of the room.

Kylo instantly dropped the fire poker and doubled over, hissing at you. “Traitor! My own wife?”

Guy shoved Kylo out of his way, creating some distance between them.

“Stop! Just fucking stop!” You screamed at the two men. 

“You shouldn’t have came here.” You said, fighting back tears that are now welling in your eyes.

“You don’t mean that.” Guy denied.

“Kylo is my husband and I will continue to be his wife.” You made your statement.

“You don’t want to be his wife. You wanted me, last night.”

Kylo straightened to attention. His eyes flickering, jaw clenching.

"You’re afraid of him that is all. It doesn’t have to be that way.”

You slapped Guy across the face. Kylo grinned.

Guy shot you a wounded expression. “You think that I am some helpless victim?”

“I know the kind of man that my husband is and I have willing participated in his deviance.” You said defensively.

“Then why did you beg me to take you far away from him?” His tone now acrid.

Tears rolled down your cheeks.

Guy looks poignantly at Kylo. “I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes her.”

Kylo laughed. You had never heard such a boisterous laugh as his, and it essentially sent a chill through you.

“What part do you not understand, dress maker? She is MY WIFE.” Kylo stressed, in a haughty attempt to talk down to Guy.

“You may be from a noble class but there is essentially nothing noble about your character nor the state of your position as a husband. You’re too selfish to even fight for your own wife, when challenged.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed.

“If it is your wish to die, today… request granted.” Kylo did not flinch nor blink when he issued his reply to a duel with Guy.

****

You thought that you may pass out by your uncontrollable nerves and anxiety. These two contentious cocks with their male egos on the line and neither man cared for reason in this moment.

You knew this was not going to end well. Someone would perish, you were sure.

****  
Guy knew that Kylo would be offended, if asked to duel by sword. That is what the lower class did. Kylo would insist on pistols.

Guy had led you and Kylo to a secluded park not far from the town home, to conduct the duel.

“We turn and fire at 13 paces.” Guy instructed as each man took their respective pistol in hand.

You were having trouble breathing as the two men stood back to back.

As if you had the gift of foresight, you knew Kylo would drawl his pistol before the 13 paces were allotted and he would either aim for the heart or the head.

The men started taking their first pace. You swallowed hard and you broke out into a sweat. You watched Kylo intently. You subtly noticed Kylo looking back over his shoulder.

“Guy!” You screamed his name as you rushed him, hoping to move him off course. Kylo’s dark figure was already turning as you rushed in to pull Guy out of the way. The sound of the pistol’s blast rang through the park.

Everything came to a standstill. You were not immediately sure of the outcome, until you looked down and saw the large spot of blood on your bodice, growing in size.

Your hand clutched at the wound, eyes widened from shock. You fell to your knees. Guy swiftly caught you, keeping you from crashing to the ground. He gently lowered you down, onto your back.

You heard your name being repeatedly called. Both men were talking to you but it sounded like they were trying to converse with you, while standing a mile away.

You laid there, with your breathing becoming faint. The faces of both men loomed over your fallen body. Were you now before the gates of hell? An angel and a devil stationed on either side, vying for your soul; which would prevail? The last image that you saw was green and brown as you lost consciousness.


	11. Ending - Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You had indeed earned your branding of Lord Kylo Ren’s wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There will be 2 alternate endings to this fic. The 2nd one is just a fun spin/twist on things :0)
> 
> I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to engage in this story. I love hearing from you all and please see my other fics, if you haven't already :-D

Your body is wracked with pain. Your joints are stiff, muscles ache. Your eyes flutter in the darkness, while trying to adjust. You see a faint glowing light. It is a candelabra alight.

You painfully turn your aching neck to the side, focusing on a large shadowy object in the corner of the room.

You recognize your surroundings. This is Lord Ren’s bedchamber. Have you indeed died and gone to hell? You ponder.

You squinted your eyes, peering at the object in the corner. It is Lord Ren, himself. He is slumbering in the large wingback chair. The sight of him with one long leg outstretched as the other is bent at the knee, his hands folded resting across his stomach. His head tilted to the side with his dark locks of hair laying against the side of his neck. You noticed through the glow of the candlelight that he looks different. He wears some facial hair now. That is odd. Exhausted from this awakening, you quickly fall back into slumber.

****

Dawn wakes you. The soft morning sunlight filters in through the curtains as it warms your face. Your eyes flicker open. You turn to look in the direction, where you had seen Kylo sleeping in the cramped chair.

You try to re-position your body, but your breath is caught in a hitch and you moan in pain while grabbing at your wound.

Your painful moaning stirs Kylo.

Instantly, he is at your bedside. His eyes alight with hope and relief.

“Where’s Guy?” The first thing that you ask, is for another man’s whereabouts.

Kylo’s eyes cast downward, perhaps disappointed that you inquire about the ‘other man.’

“He is alive.” Kylo only offers.

“You shouldn’t move too much, you are not completely healed.” Kylo advises you.

“I will send for your servants to attend to your needs.”

With that, Kylo left the room.

****

“My Lady Ren!” Silke exclaims, upon seeing you awake. You smile as best as you can for her enthusiasm.

“We were so worried. You were in such a critical state. If it hadn’t been for Kylo demanding the best physician in Paris…” Silke trailed off, not wanting to ponder the potential outcome.

You tried to move but sighed in pained.

“My Lady, please, rest. You have a long recovery ahead.”

“How long have I been in this bed?”

“You were slumbering for 8 days, my Lady. The physician said that you were in shock and a fever had set in. You were quite fitful for 2 nights. Talking incoherently, sweating. Lord Ren has been by your side every night, since he brought you back here. I have never seen his Lordship so beside himself. I’m sure that physician wanted to quit on the spot, the way Lord Ren rode him about keeping you alive.”

Your mind flashed back to last night, when you had awoken to find Kylo asleep in the chair. How he looked so disheveled, due to worry. Kylo actually worried that his wife might die. ‘What a strange notion’ You thought to yourself.

“My Lady, I must discreetly inform you that there is gossip going around the streets of Paris that Lord Ren tried to kill his wife.”

You wanted to laugh, but you knew that the consequences would be dreadful.

“He was challenged to a duel. I foolhardily stood in the way of his opponent, trying to protect him and it was an accident.” You clarified.

Silke excused herself to let you finish resting. Your mind drifted to thoughts of Guy. Where was he? Did Kylo hurt him? The last clear image that you remembered after the realization that you had been shot, was seeing the both of them staring down into your eyes. You looked between green and brown eyes.

It took you two more weeks, in order to be able to start walking again. The last visit from the physician, he had told you how you were a very lucky woman. The shot entered your side, grazing the outer edge, missing any vital organs. Your body was more traumatized from the fact that you were shot than from the wound itself. The most critical part was surviving the fever that overtook you.

****

“My Lord, there is a man at the entrance, claiming to be delivering a dress for Lady Ren. He… he looks an awful lot like you and he has requested to speak to you.” The older male servant informed Lord Ren.

“Very Well.”

Lord Ren sauntered his way to the front entrance of the chateau. He opened the door to find Guy, standing there, holding a large white box.

“She is indeed alive?” Guy did not waste any time inquiring about your status.

“Yes.”

“May I see her?” Guy asked, with an even tone.

Kylo hesitated for a few seconds then motioned with his hand for Guy to enter.

Kylo led Guy to your bedchamber.

A knock came at your door as Kylo peeked around the door as he opened it.

“You have a visitor.” Kylo informed you.

In, stepped Guy. Your eyes lit up as a tiny gasped escaped your lips.

You looked between the two men standing there. Now, you focused on Kylo. It was an awkward moment, Kylo allowing this other man into his home, into your bedroom of all places, allowing him to see you with his own eyes that you still lived.

Kylo quietly exited the room. His silence and somber mood befuddled you. But right now, you were focused on Guy.

Guy walked towards your bed. You had been sitting upright, resting as you were told to rest as often as possible. You went to move to greet him, but Guy gently chided you to not move that he would come to you.

He sat the large white box down onto the bed.

“I have never been so relieved in all of my life as to see the sight of you in this moment.”

Guy took hold of your hand gently, as he kissed it.

“Why would you jeopardize your safety, your life, for mine?” He implored as he looked into your eyes intently.

“I knew what Kylo was intending to do. I thought that if I could just…”

Guy halted your words. His lips softly found purchase against yours, silencing you with a kiss.

“Guy, you mustn’t…” You turned your head away from him, tears stinging your eyes.

“I’m not going to abandon you. You put your life on the line for me. Would you had done that for Kylo?” He asked an impossible question.

Your silence provided him with an answer.

“I have came here every day to Chateau de Ren, imploring to be let in to see you. Finally, today paid off.”

Guy gently lowered himself down beside you on the bed. He held you in his arms as if you were made of fragile porcelain and would break at the slights issue of pressure.

He kissed you softly and reassuringly.

Your intimate moment was interrupted, when Silke had returned to check on you. Guy excused himself and departed.

“Silke, do you believe it is possible to love two men, at the same time?”

“Anything is possible, my Lady.” She replied with a smile.

****

Later that night, you made your way to Lord Ren’s bedchamber. Kylo stood by the fire place, looking like he was in deep contemplation over God knows what.

“How foolish you must think of my actions.” You said to Lord Ren.

It was time to start the dreaded conversation. Neither of you had spoken about what transpired.

“No more foolish than mine were.” He stood there staring at the fire, his back facing you.

“Why did you ask for him? When you woke up? He was the first thing on your mind.”

“Kylo…” You were growing anxious. Perhaps this was the grandest mistake of all to come to him to unburden your soul. You noticed that Kylo was different. He seemed conflicted.

“Will you release me?” You asked with your eyes closed, waiting for whatever may ensue.

Kylo startled you, making you flinch when he threw his glass into the fire, the last bit of the alcohol made the fire’s flames rise up momentarily as the glass shattered in the fire place.

“I do love you.” Kylo stated. He turned to look at you for your reaction.

You opened your eyes, staring at him against the backlight of the fire. He looked broken.

“I can’t show it in the way that a woman needs to be shown. I know that the things that I have done are not within the norm of how a marriage should be conducted. But as much as I can in my own way, I do feel love for you.”

Your lips trembled as tears rained down your face at his declaration. A declaration that you thought that you would never hear.

You finally understood in that moment that, yeah, the relationship you share with this man is not normal but its as close to normal for him as it can get. The hurts of him taking those women that he subjected to rigorous sadistic discipline, was more to do with him wanting to spare you of his deranged sexual needs. Kylo would never admit that, but his actions told you otherwise. He had been cruel, but his love runs dark and deep and this fact is unwavering There are many forms of love, some more depraved than others. Who are you to judge what is right or wrong, normal or bizarre?

You felt a little absolved for the conflict that you were feeling. How you thought that Guy and Kylo, together, could give you what you craved. One could fulfill what the other lacked or fulfill what the other was unwilling or incapable of providing, be that for various reasons. You knew Kylo was feeling remorse for the accident. You saw it in his face even as he slept, he was hurting in silence.

“Give him to me.” You issued.

Kylo shook his head subtly as if he misunderstood you.

“Give him to me, Kylo. In which you claim that you cannot provide. You give me a certain type of love, one born from a darker passion. He can love me in the gentlest way.”

****  
Kylo consented to your request. At first, Guy was apprehensive, but he wanted to be with you at all cost. He felt that he was protecting you even if under the watchful eye of Lord Ren.

Both you and Guy sank a little into depravity. Guy would make love to you the way that you had always fantasized, while Kylo watched the two of you as he masturbated. Guy didn’t mind that sometimes when you climaxed, you called Kylo’s name as if chanting it like a prayer or a summoning of a demon.

Kylo was still rough with you, which, whenever you had a craving for vigorous loving, you would seek him out on those nights. He refrained from any further marring of your body. His branding was all that he needed.

Maybe you were indeed at the gates of hell, engaging between an angel and a devil every night, as they waged a sexual battle for your depraved soul. 

You had indeed earned your branding of Lord Kylo Ren’s wife.


	12. Alternate Ending Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was a time when he was respectable and he was actually in love with a young woman, until the scandal plagued him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist for fun :-)

Your body is wracked with pain. Your joints are stiff, muscles ache. Your eyes flutter in the darkness, while trying to adjust. You see a faint glowing light. It is a candelabra alight.

You painfully turn your aching neck to the side, focusing on a large shadowy object in the corner of the room.

You recognize your surroundings. This is Lord Ren’s bedchamber. Have you indeed died and gone to hell? You ponder.

You squinted your eyes, peering at the object in the corner. It is Lord Ren, himself. He is slumbering in the large wingback chair. The sight of him with one long leg outstretched as the other is bent at the knee, his hands folded resting across his stomach. His head tilted to the side with his dark locks of hair laying against the side of his neck. You noticed through the glow of the candlelight that he looks different. He wears some facial hair now. That is odd. Exhausted from this awakening, you quickly fall back into slumber.

****

Dawn wakes you. The soft morning sunlight filters in through the curtains as it warms your face. Your eyes flicker open. You turn to look in the direction, where you had seen Kylo sleeping in the cramped chair.

You try to re-position your body, but your breath is caught in a hitch and you moan in pain while grabbing at your wound.

Your painful moaning stirs Kylo.

Instantly, he is at your bedside. His eyes alight with hope and relief.

“Where’s Guy?” The first thing that you ask, is for another man’s whereabouts.

Kylo’s eyes cast downward, perhaps disappointed that you inquire about the ‘other man.’

“He is alive.” Kylo only offers.

“You shouldn’t move too much, you are not completely healed.” Kylo advises you.

“I will send for your servants to attend to your needs.”

With that, Kylo left the room.

****

“My Lady Ren!” Silke exclaims, upon seeing you awake. You smile as best as you can for her enthusiasm.

“We were so worried. You were in such a critical state. If it hadn’t been for Kylo demanding the best physician in Paris…” Silke trailed off, not wanting to ponder the potential outcome.

You tried to move but sighed in pained.

“My Lady, please, rest. You have a long recovery ahead.”

“How long have I been in this bed?”

“You were slumbering for 8 days, my Lady. The physician said that you were in shock and a fever had set in. You were quite fitful for 2 nights. Talking incoherently, sweating. Lord Ren has been by your side every night, since he brought you back here. I have never seen his Lordship so beside himself. I’m sure that physician wanted to quit on the spot, the way Lord Ren rode him about keeping you alive.”

Your mind flashed back to last night, when you had awoken to find Kylo asleep in the chair. How he looked so disheveled, due to worry. Kylo actually worried that his wife might die. ‘What a strange notion’ You thought to yourself.

“My Lady, I must discreetly inform you that there is gossip going around the streets of Paris that Lord Ren tried to kill his wife.”

You wanted to laugh, but you knew that the consequences would be dreadful.

“He was challenged to a duel. I foolhardily stood in the way of his opponent, trying to protect him and it was an accident.” You clarified.

Silke excused herself to let you finish resting. Your mind drifted to thoughts of Guy. Where was he? Did Kylo hurt him? The last clear image that you remembered after the realization that you had been shot, was seeing the both of them staring down into your eyes. You looked between green and brown eyes.

It took you two more weeks, in order to be able to start walking again. The last visit from the physician, he had told you how you were a very lucky woman. The shot entered your side, grazing the outer edge, missing any vital organs. Your body was more traumatized from the fact that you were shot than from the wound itself. The most critical part was surviving the fever that overtook you.

****

“My Lord, there is a man at the entrance, claiming to be delivering a dress for Lady Ren. He… he looks an awful lot like you and he has requested to speak to you.” The older male servant informed Lord Ren.

“Very Well.”

Lord Ren sauntered his way to the front entrance of the chateau. He opened the door to find Guy, standing there, holding a large white box.

“She is indeed alive?” Guy did not waste any time inquiring about your status.

“Yes.”

“May I see her?” Guy asked, with an even tone.

Kylo hesitated for a few seconds then motioned with his hand for Guy to enter.

Kylo led Guy to your bedchamber.

A knock came at your door as Kylo peeked around the door as he opened it.

“You have a visitor.” Kylo informed you.

In, stepped Guy. Your eyes lit up as a tiny gasped escaped your lips.

You looked between the two men standing there. Now, you focused on Kylo. It was an awkward moment, Kylo allowing this other man into his home, into your bedroom of all places, allowing him to see you with his own eyes that you still lived.

Kylo quietly exited the room. His silence and somber mood befuddled you. But right now, you were focused on Guy.

Guy walked towards your bed. You had been sitting upright, resting as you were told to rest as often as possible. You went to move to greet him, but Guy gently chided you to not move that he would come to you.

He sat the large white box down onto the bed.

“I have never been so relieved in all of my life as to see the sight of you in this moment.”

Guy took hold of your hand gently, as he kissed it.

“Why would you jeopardize your safety, your life, for mine?” He implored as he looked into your eyes intently.

“I knew what Kylo was intending to do. I thought that if I could just…”

Guy halted your words. His lips softly found purchase against yours, silencing you with a kiss.

“Guy, you mustn’t…” You turned your head away from him, tears stinging your eyes.

“I’m not going to abandon you. You put your life on the line for me. Would you had done that for Kylo?” He asked an impossible question.

****

You had watched Kylo and Guy interact as they both took turns tending to you and keeping you company during your recovery. You really took the time to study them. When you first met Guy, you had briefly mistaken him for Lord Ren, yet, you knew that they could not be twin brothers given that Kylo is obviously older plus, the different color eyes, which were really the only thing that set them apart. 

****

When you had regained your strength and were well enough to walk again on your own, you had sought out to speak to Hilda, the oldest female servant at the chateau. She has been an employee for the house of Ren since Kylo was a child.

“Hilda, tell me about Kylo, from him in his younger years.

“You think he is a handful now, you should have experienced him when he was younger!” She jested.

“Was Lord Ren always this way? Cruel?”

“No. There was a time when he was respectable and he was actually in love with a young woman, until the scandal plagued him.”

“What scandal?”

“My Lady… perhaps I have said too much…”

“No, Hilda. Tell me!”

Hilda frowned, for she had stuck her foot in her mouth.

“Lord Ren got a girl from Avignon, pregnant, when he was quite young. A seamstress with a lovely pair of emerald green eyes, I am told. This Lady from Avignon went on to marry into nobility and Kylo's son was given over by the mother to be raised by a good, loving family from Paris, because neither Lord Ren’s nor the girl’s family wanted the responsibility that a child would bring in their houses and the lady from Avignon had rejected Lord Ren in order to secure herself a higher social standing with an older, noble Lord. Lord Ren doesn’t like to speak about it.”

Your knees buckled out from under you, Hilda acted quick to brace you from falling.

“Lady Ren!” Hilda called in exasperation.

****

You are standing in Kylo’s bedchamber, looking out the window; it is raining and you were watching the storm make its way through. Kylo was sitting in his favorite chair, staring into the fire while listening to it crackle as he sipped a glass of whiskey.

“Kylo, when did you have your first sexual experience?”

“15.” He answered.

You quickly did the math.

Guy is 23, Kylo is 38. - 15 years exactly.

You walked over to Kylo and looked him dead in the eyes. 

“Kylo… Guy, he is your son?”

Kylo took a hard swig of the glass of whiskey. 

“I Know. I am not blind.”


End file.
